wargamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Battle
Category:NI Category:Full Thrust Full ORBAT including fighter squadrons available here http://nift.firedrake.org/NOrbattext.htm New Israel Order of Battle, 2194 Planetary Defense Fleets: Tzi'im Hagana Mazalot New Israel/Gan Tzi Hagana L'Eretz Israel Chadasha 1xSDN, 2xBB, 1xCA, 1xCL, 1xDH, 2xDHs, 4xFH, 3xFE, 12xFtr-PB Home fleet for SDN Ben Gurion (P-blue), BB Dreyfus (4), CA Raphael (Y11) Naveh Tzi Hagana L'Naveh-Miksam 1xDN, 2xCH, 1xCLs, 1xDH-E, 2xDHs, 2xFH, 3xFE, 8xFtr-PB Home fleet for DN Rabin (P-red), CH Yerushalayim (G2) Sabra Tzi Hagana L'Sabra 1xBB, 1xCA-V, 1xCL, 3xFH, 2xFE, 5xFtr-PB New Jordan Jordan Defense Force - Hacracha Hagana Yarden 1xBC-V, 1xCE, 2xDS, 2xDH, 1xFE Home fleet for BB-V Shaliach (A5) Deep Space fleets: Tzi'im Chalal Amok Deep Range Fleet 1 - Tzi Chalal Aleph 2xCV, 1xCA, 1xCL, 4xFH, 2xFE, 2xFS CV elements are Herzl (Tz-red) and Weizman (Tz-blue) Deep Range Fleet 2 - Tzi Chalal Bet 1xBDN-V, 2xCVL, 1xCL, 2xDS, 2xFF-M, 1xFE, 2xFF-S Carrier elements include BDN-V Chalutz Chalal (Tz-green), and CVL Gavish (Z-blue) Deep Range Fleet 3 - Tzi Chalal Gimel 3xCA-V, 1xCH, 1xCL, 1xCL-E The CA-V's are normally the trio Chaifa (K2), Eilat (K3), and Ashkelon (K5). The CH Akko (G7) is usually attached to this fleet. Deep Range Escort Group - Hacracha Chalal Livui 1xBB, 1xCVL, 1xCA ,2xCE, 2xDH, 2xDS, 1xFH, 2xFE BB Dayan (A8) usually leads this fleet. CA Be'er Sheva (B1) may lead splintered strike groups. Free Range Destroyer Group - Tzi Chofshi 4xDS Hunter-Killer Groups (commerce defense, raiding, retalliation) HK Group 1 - First Hunters - Tzayadei Rishonim 1xBB, 2xCL-N, 1xCL-E, 1xCL CL-N's Zin (H1) and Zefa (H2) form the core of this group. HK Group 2 - Storm Hunters -Tzayadei S'arot 1xBC, 1xCE, 1xCA-V, 1xCA-VE, 2xCVD BC Ben Arieh (Sh-2) usually leads this group HK Group 3 - Valiant Hunters -Tzayadei Giborim 1xBB, 1xCA-V, 1xCA-VE, 1xCE, 1xCVD Special Fleets Core Defense Expeditionary Force - Tzi Haganat Hatevah 1xDN, 3xBC, 1xCH, 1xCM, 2xCA, 3xCE, 3xCL-E, 1xCL-S, 4xDS, 2xFE, 3xCT-S Led by DN Meir (P-gold), includes BC's Barak (Sh-1) and Yericho (R-1), and CM Kidon Tzi Arum - Experimental Stealth Fleet 3xCH-A, 1xCE-A, 2xCE-AE, 3xFF-A CH-A's: Read Noise, Random Effect, and Kos Eiliyahu CE-A Full Width Half Maximum CE-AE's High Pass Filter and Undocumented Feature FF-A's Tabor, Smolla (to the left), Yemina (to the right) Intelligence Fleet 2xCL-S, 2xFF-S, 2xCT-S, 1xDD-AS CL-S's Gilderstein & Einstein Merchant marine/Customs Tzi Hameches Multiple Shish's (triads) of CT's Nomenclature CT = Corvette FF = Frigate FE = Escort Frigate FH = Heavy Frigate DH = Heavy Destroyer DS = Strike Destroyer CE = Escort Cruiser CL = Light Cruiser CA = Cruiser CH = Heavy Cruiser CM = Missile Cruiser BC = Battlecruiser BB = Battleship DN = Dreadnought SDN = Superdreadnought CVD = Very Light Carrier CVL = Light Carrier CV = Carrier "Suffixes" s = Sublight -A Stealth -E Escort variant -M Missileship -N Needle -S Spyship -V Carrier Letters/numbers/colors in parentheses after ship names indicate hebrew letters, numbers,and colors of hulls. Platforms/Stations/Bases/Yards/Outposts Epsilon Indi Gan: 2xBasis (base), 2xTachana (station), 3xDuchan (platform) 1xMispana (shipyard) Outsystem: 2xTachana, 2x Matzava (outpost) Sabra Midbar: 2xTachana Ghostworks: 1xTachana, 1xMispana Ktana Outsystem: 2xMatzava Naveh/Miksam Metzada: 1xBasis, 1x Tachana,1xDuchan, 1xMispana Yaffa: 1xTachana, 1xDuchan Gehenem: 1xDuchan Karchon: 1xMatzava Goliat orbit: 2xMatzava Seren: 1xTachana, 1x Matzava Miksam: 1xMatzava Sol 5584 Izenberg: 1xMatzavah (other secret asteroid bases unconfirmed) Old Israel: 1xMatzava NI